Friendship Lasts Forever
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: 'friendship can never be broken, it will always stay forever' Hyoma was a lonely child in his village, he neer expected anything interesting to happen in his life, but that all changed once he met Ginga. This is basically fluff, enjoy and review.
1. Friends?

**Friendship Lasts Forever**

**Lately I've been bored, as in extremely bored! So now I've been thinking of stories in my sleep (which is probably the main reason why I'm still on the internet at midnight) yeah I was on Google the other night, I found a photo of Ginga and Hyoma when they were small, they're adorable right? Back to the topic, well I just couldn't help but wonder why the animators didn't give them some sort of flashbacks of they're past like what they do with some of the other characters. Thinking of that made me come up with this story, enjoy!**

**I don't own anything. There are no OCs here**

**Chapter one- Friends?**

It was a usual bright day in Koma Village, 5 year old Hyoma was still sound asleep in his room, a ray of sunlight passed through the curtains and streamed on his face, Hyoma twitched and opened his left eye and lifted one of his arm and lazily blocked the sunlight from entering his eyes.

He laid still for a while then let out a yawn and sat up rubbing his eyes, Hyoma never found anything interesting to do with his life, his parents, well his dad is dead, his mother was always on a business trip, he was alone, not really normal for a 5 year old, but he always had the instincts, he knew how to do everything on his own.

He went down stairs and starred at his dull home, as usual it was empty, like all the other days, Hyoma sighed, he was expecting his mom to be down there waiting for him to have breakfast, but she wasn't there, he didn't even know if his mom would even come back.

Hyoma climbed up the high table and grabbed a loaf of bread, at his age he already knew how to cook, but he just felt lazy today.

It was typically hot outside, Hyoma opened the big door which was twice his size and popped his head out, and then he went straight to the forest.

Threes, flowers blooming and the sound of morning birds rung in Hyoma's ears, he was always happy in the forest, it was a great place for him to relax and have fun, although he had no body to play with, thinking of that made him upset, he was really lonely, the forest isn't enough to cheer him up anymore, he wanted to have a friend, who will always stick by him no matter what, but unfortunately all he found in this village were bullies, mostly adults and old people.

Hyoma kept walking and walking even though he didn't know where he was going, the route seemed new for him, so what? He got lost a few times. He kept walking eventually started running until he could hear the sound of water pouring, Hyoma's eyes grew wide in curiosity as he swung away the leaves that were in front of him.

It was a waterfall, right in front of him, a broad grin crossed Hyoma's face, it was beautiful for him, the bush behind him rustled, Hyoma rapidly turned around, nothing was there, he was starting to get scared, there were sound of footsteps, branches and twigs cracking, Hyoma took a few steps back trying to look for where the sound was coming from, he just hoped it wasn't a wolf.

"Who's there" Hyoma yelled trembling in fear, the thing jumped out of the bush where it was hiding, no it wasn't a wolf, it was a boy, about his age, he had red hair and golden brown eyes which were as big as saucers as he stared at Hyoma.

Hyoma stopped trembling and sat on the floor "Who are you?"

The red haired boy folded his arms behind his head and smiled "I'm Ginga, Hagane Ginga, I didn't mean to scare you like that"

"Oh" Hyoma giggled "I'm Hyoma"

Ginga drew closer and sat in front of him "Do you live here?" he asked, Hyoma nodded

"Oh, me too" Ginga said, his smile grew even brighter.

Hyoma sat there rocking back and forth "Do you know how to get back to the village?, I'm lost"

"I'll show you back later, right now let's have fun" Ginga said happily, Hyoma's expression brightened "Really? What are we gonna do?"

"You'll see"

The two of then played with each other until dusk, pretty much this day would be the most unforgettable day for Hyoma.

The two friends sat on the edge of a low lying cliff, watching the sun setting, "Don't you think we should get back?" Hyoma asked, Ginga quickly realized that they have been out all day "Oh right, I'll race you home" Ginga said and started running

"Hey! That was a head start!" Hyoma sprung to his feet and ran after Ginga.

Ginga was the first one to set foot on the village Hyoma came second but both of then didn't even realize they were already IN the village, still they kept chasing each other, they bumped into a tall man, Hyoma stared up at him, he looked a lot like Ginga.

"Dad!" Ginga yelled

"Hey! what do we have here?" the man said

"This is Hyoma, I just met him today, and we had so much fun in the forest we played all day long!" Ginga said happily.

"Hello Hyoma, I'm Ryo Ginga's father" the man said kneeling down to Hyoma's level "who are your parents? Maybe I know them"

Hyoma starred at the ground "My dad died, and my mothers not here"

"….want to have dinner with me and Ginga tonight?" Ryo asked, Ginga was nodding, telling him to say yes, again a grin appeared on Hyoma's face "okay"

This was truly an unforgettable day for Hyoma, he couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next. From that day on Hyoma was stating to enjoy his life and he looked forward for more exciting days yet to come.

**I was watching episode 16, yeah they did have little flashbacks, the one where they were running around in a corn field and the one where they were battling on the tree stomp, I'm going to add a lot more meaning to those flashbacks, so review.**

**P.S I bet some of you know my OC Kassy grew up with Ginga and Hyoma right? Well I decided to skip her, three is a crowed XD unless you want her here you could protest, but no flames.**


	2. Bath time!

**Friendship Lasts Forever**

**Third story without Toby in it :D new record! Anyway….enjoy**

Hyoma was up early, happily peering out the window. Ever since he met Ginga he had always been exited to start his day.

He wasn't the lonely boy who hates his life anymore, he was happy to live, he enjoyed life with fun.

He ran out the door without looking back and went straight into the forest, hoping he'll see Ginga again.

He patiently waited on the edge of the low lying cliff watching birds fly.

"Psst!"

"Eh?" Hyoma followed the direction of where the noise was coming from.

"Over here!" someone whispered, Hyoma took a stick and poked it in the bushes.

A familiar figure jumped out from behind and pinned him on the ground, "Wah!" Hyoma cried out, Ginga let go and started laughing "Got you good!" he said.

"That wasn't very nice" Hyoma whined eyes starting to tear up.

"Hey…..I was just having fun that's all" Ginga said helping Hyoma off the floor.

"Well that was scary!" Hyoma continued, Ginga noticed some dog prints on the soil "hey look at that" Ginga pointed at the paw prints.

Hyoma's eyes widened "Let's follow it"

"Are you sure, what if it belongs to a giant hound dog" Ginga said

"I'm sure it isn't" Hyoma said and ran into the bushes followed by Ginga.

Hyoma suddenly stopped causing Ginga to bump into him "What's wrong?" he whispered, Hyoma pointed at the white dog that was digging trough the damp soil.

"Are you sure that's a dog, it doesn't look like one" Ginga pointed out, Hyoma ignored it and got closer.

"Hey what are you_" Ginga had no choice but to follow, as they got closer, the dog turned around starring at then sternly, slightly freaking them out.

"What kind of dog do you think he is?" Ginga whispered, Hyoma shrugged "Look how dirty it is"

"I'm not a dog! And I can take care of myself!" it snapped freaking both Ginga and Hyoma out.

"Talking dog!" they both said in surprise and immediately hid behind the bushes.

"Do you think he's a humanoid?" Ginga whispered.

"Maybe some kind of alien…" Hyoma said.

"I can hear every word your saying! I'm Hokuto and I am a dog!" it yelled

Ginga poked his head out of the bush "I thought you said you weren't"

Hokuto's sweat dropped as he closed his eyes, he felt someone poking him all over.

"What do you think makes it talk?" Hyoma asked

Ginga shrugged "Maybe there's some kind of collar of a voice box" Ginga concluded, picked up Hokuto and started poking his neck.

"Put me down!" Hokuto squirmed in Ginga's grip; Ginga ignored him "Eek! Your right Hyoma he is dirty"

"I think we need to wash him" Hyoma suggested

"Great!" Ginga yelled in excitement and picked Hokuto up, which made him struggle even more.

Ginga dumped Hokuto in the river and started to scrub the dirt off his fur, Hokuto had no choice but to behave, secretly it felt really good.

After he was clean Hokuto immediately jumped out the river causing the two boys to fall back down, instead of getting out they splashed each other with water, Hokuto watched them play as he licked his fur dry.

"What do we have here" Ryo emerged out the bushes to see Hyoma and Ginga in the river and Hokuto on the edge.

Ginga noticed his father "Dad! We found a talking dog! Can we keep it?" Ginga asked excitedly.

"This is not just a talking dog, it's the guardian of Koma Village" Ryo said, the boys' eyes widened "Opps" instead they started laughing, it was another end of a wonderful day.

**I am watching the whole series all over again, and I just realized, Hyoma and Ginga don't really interact much after they visited Koma Village -_- so much for childhood friends, well I'm gonna changed that! This is what I don't like about Beyblade, they skip all the detail *sigh* I was never sure of what the heck happened to Dr. Ziggurat and the other villains like Johannes, Cygnus etc. and the most important is…..what really happened to Ryuga?! It's still confusing, but thanks to that lack of detail I was able to make these stories.**

**Yes I remember those flash backs from Kyoya and Hikaru, they were adorable!**


	3. The Fallen Tree

**About time I updated this one right? Yeah….because of all the stories in my head I tend to get confused, so….I'm getting confused right now and I'm gonna have to do a lot of reading, enjoy this chapter.**

Ginga waited by what looked like a fallen tree, waiting patiently for Hyoma to arrive. Two weeks had past since the two met each other, and pretty much they had been getting along well, Ginga finally had someone to play with.

Ginga might be a happy person on the outside but he always had been lonely, his mother died of giving birth to him, he never had met her, all he has is his dad, who always needs to go to work for a living.

"Ginga!" a familiar voice called out, Ginga jerked around. "Hyoma!"

"So, why did you call me here?" The boy asked happily, Ginga pointed at the fallen tree that the storm blew down the other night.

"What do we do with that?" Hyoma asked moving closer feeling its surface "Aw! It's so rough" he exclaimed pulling his hand away.

"We could always blade on it" Ginga suggested "Do you have a beyblade?"  
"Of course, this is the beyblade village" Hyoma chuckled and pulled out his Bey from his pocket "This is Rock Aries"

"Oh," Ginga also took out his bey "This is Wind Cancer"

"Wait, how will we blade on this lump? It can hardly spin there" Hyoma pointed out.

"Oh," Ginga just realized it "But what if we make it softer?" he suggested

"How?" Hyoma asked, Ginga shrugged "Maybe we could carve it or something"

"Are you allowed to hold a knife?" Hyoma asked

"No" Ginga replied sadly "Wait, the tip of our beys are sharp right?"

"Yeah….."Hyoma muttered

"Hey maybe we can soften it after all" Ginga said and hopped on top of the tree stomp "Come on let's try!"

"Okay" Hyoma hopped on the other side.

3

2

1

Let it rip!

Both Aries and Cancer landed in the middle of the tree stomp but eventually fell off the sides.

"Aw this is impossible!" Hyoma sighed

"Let's just try again" Ginga suggested.

Let it rip!

Let it rip!

Let it rip!

The two friends tried and tried over and over again until they didn't notice time passing by…

**Ginga's first bey was Wind Cancer before his dad gave him Pegasus :D I hope it wasn't too short, oh yeah, Ginga and Hyoma needs more friendship! In anime**


	4. Beycrossing

**Friendship Lasts Forever**

**I am updating everything today, cause I won't be here tomorrow, enjoy!**

**Beycrossing.**

"Over here!" Ginga eagerly pulling Hyoma deeper into the forest. "Where are we going?" Hyoma asked, "It's a surprise," Ginga answered swatting away a big leaf "Ta da!"

In front of them was a river, the clear water shimmering in sunlight. There were stepping stones standing out from the water, the current was still, gentle breeze blowing.

"Wow" Hyoma said in awe, it was definitely the most beautiful place he's ever seen; he had never been this deep in the forest before "How did you find this place?"

Ginga folded his arms at the back of his head and smiled sheepishly "I got lost"

Hyoma's sweat dropped, "So that's how your finding theses places"

Ginga ran to the river side and kicked off his shoes a, dipping his toes in the river "look, the water's so fresh, it feels so good"

Hyoma followed him "Brrr…..it's so cold"

"Aw come on, it's not that bad" Ginga said, suddenly starring blankly at the stepping stones.

"What's wrong Ginga?" Hyoma asked snapping his fingers, Ginga shook his head "I just thought we could do something with those stones" Ginga crawled in front of them "Hm…."

Hyoma stood up and stepped on the first stone "Hey this is sturdy enough to hold us, let's go see what's on the other side" Ginga jolted to his feet and followed Hyoma.

They reached the other side, it was another forest but it was darker, there were strange noises, crickets and a bird squawking "I don't know it's kinda freaky" Hyoma said turning pale, Ginga was still starring at the stones "Hey, maybe we should go back Hyoma tugged on Ginga's shirt.

Once they reached the other side, Hyoma noticed that Ginga had the 'I have an idea face'

"That's it!"Ginga suddenly said.

"What's it?" Hyoma's eyes widen, Ginga took out his wind Cancer and aimed it on one of the stepping stones "So we can cross our beys to the other side"

Hyoma took out his Rock Aries and at the same time, they launched.

They both landed on the first rock.

"Now what?"

"We try to move them" Ginga said "Go Wind Cancer!"

"Go Rock Aries!"

Aries and Cancer made a synchronized movement, but instead of landing on the second rock they fell in the river, Ginga and Hyoma stood there with a dumbfounded expression.

Ginga dove in the river and picked up Aries and Cancer "Maybe we should try again"

3

2

1

Let it rip!

This time Aries and Cancer made it until the second rock, but slipped off the edge.

"Aw come on!" the boys yelled

3

2

1

Let it rip!

They kept trying, and the farther they got, the last one was the hardest for it had the biggest gap, still the two friends never gave up and kept trying, until they reached the other side. "Yes! We made it!" Ginga said happily.

"Wow…that took a while" Hyoma said noticing that the sun was beginning to set, Ginga dove back into the river creating a giant slash.

"Hey!" Hyoma yelped

"Isn't it about time you went swimming?" Ginga said splashing water on Hyoma's face, Hyoma dove in as well; the two friends started splashing each other with water.

It was Ryo that found them both in the river "Now what do we have here?" he said, the two boys stared at him cutely.

"Come on; let's go home before you two catch a cold"

"You know what we did today dad?" Ginga started.

"Save that for dinner my son" Ryo said, Ginga shrugged "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"Hey no fair! That was a head start" Hyoma started running as well.

Ryo lightly laughed "Those Children…"

**You'll find out why I didn't let them go to that dark forest….hope you enjoyed….byes!**


	5. Friendship Truely Lasts Forever

**This is probably gonna be the last chapter here, I'm not really good with childhood things XD I just got obsessed with butternut :D anyway, before I get carried away again, hope you guys enjoy…**

Hyoma scooped up a handful of grass, he was a little surprised when Ginga decided to leave Koma Village. He let out a sigh, letting the strips of grass get dispersed by the strong breeze.

They had grown up, walked on different paths. Hyoma felt happy for his friend, wanting to become a stronger blader, but leaving Koma Village was very unexpecting, he always thought that they would never decide to leave. Hyoma laid on the grass, staring at the blue sky, he just hope his childhood friend will succeed , he hoped he was doing the right thing, walking on the right path.

Meanwhile Ginga was with his new friends, being with Kenta and Madoka reminded him so much of the friendship he and Hyoma used to share, he never felt so home sick before.

Before they knew it they reunited with Ginga claiming the title no.1 blader, Hyoma was proud of him. What surprised him the most was that Ginga never forgot a single childhood memory they had; he even recalled what Hyoma can't remember.

Friendship truly lasts forever.

**I didn't mean to end it so fast, I have lots of blurry ideas that eventually I decided to cancel them.**

**I just came up with some sort of sequel to this, which is funnier than this boring thing -_-**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this~**


End file.
